This invention relates to a pitman arm removal tool designed to service pickup trucks and SUV applications.
Steering systems on vehicles need periodic service and specifically pitman arm removal for pickup trucks and SUV's for steering system components service. When servicing system components, the pitman arm's female spline is attached to the steering box shaft male spline and needs to be separated when excess play between the pitman arm female spline and steering box male spline becomes a safety issue due to wear between the pitman arm spline and steering box shaft. Available on the market are pitman arm removal tools designed to pull the pitman arm from the steering box, but those tools need adequate space to be inserted. The automotive factory method of separating a pitman arm and steering box using existing pitman arm removal tools on pickup trucks and SUV's is very involved and time consuming. The factory recommends to first disconnect the battery to reduce the potential of triggering the air bag sensor, remove the sway bar, loosen the steering box from the under frame, rotate and lower the steering box to enable the attachment of a standard pitman arm puller then separate the pitman arm from the steering box using a standard pitman arm removal tool.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a low profile pitman arm removal tool. Further, the objective is to have a low profile pitman arm removal tool that reduces the factory repair “book” time needed to remove the pitman arm from the steering box on pickup trucks and SUV's. A further objective is to provide a simple and effective solution to servicing cars, pickup trucks and SUV's pitman arm removal and replacement without removal of the steering box from the car, pickup truck or SUV's frame.
The benefits of the present invention includes ease of use, low profile insertion ability, allowing holding stability when removing the pitman arm on cars, pickup trucks and SUV's time saving for the professional service technician by not having to remove the steering box from the frame.